


This Week

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 23- Weapons.Annabeth writing a letter to Magnus.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	This Week

Dear Magnus,

How has it been in Valhalla? In your last letter, it sounded like you guys have been having a great time.

Percy and I have been really busy recently. We’re are sort of the unofficial leaders of camp while Chiron’s away in New Rome, so everyone looks to us for instructions. We have been busy training new demigods because the two of us have to work out what weapons will be best for each demigod. We are trying to get some of the other head councilors to help us.

We’ve asked Will, who agreed to teach archery, but we need someone to teach spear work, and Clarisse probably isn’t the best role model, so we don’t know who to ask. If Frank were here we would ask him, but he’s attending to his praetor duties in Rome. I’m going to teach dagger and knife skills, while Percy will teach swordplay. We hope that we can manage until Chiron comes back.

I also have to do first aid during capture the flag tomorrow, because someone needs to make sure no one is killed. Percy is planning to ride Blackjack over the trees, so we can find anyone who is injured quickly. Percy is calling me again, so I’d better go. I’ll send another letter next week.

Love from,

_Annabeth_


End file.
